the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Black and White King/The Hour of End
Cthulhu approached the shoreline, he was currently in a vast environment that reeked of death and decay, he approached a large vast sea of inky blackness and darkness, staring out at the vast sea before him. His long robe swaying in the chill breeze as his long while it flowed to the right. Reaching into his sleeve he removed a long black object. Waving it once he jammed it into the ground and stepped back. It was a large talisman, decorated with a ceremonial skull and several large beads. The final piece to resurrecting the Abyssal Gods. Cthulhu watched as the talisman began shaking before a bright and potent beam of energy reached high into the sky. It remained that way before expanding, moving from the shoreline to the water's edge. Within moments the beam of light split down the center as the water began to dive in half, massive waves of the ocean being pushed apart by the incredible force. Cthulhu observed as a figure whom was hunched over in the banks, then slowly stands as he approaches Cthulhu, standing six feet away from him. The figure was a cephalic being with tentacles and a web of flesh surrounding him. Cthulhu addressed him as Dachuggoth. He elaborated the purpose for raising him and his kind, before Dachuggoth summoned the others. Hausthig, the Whisperer of Many Faces. Aryligoth, the Ancient One. Boareth, the Festering One. Zorgathaph, the One Who Shapes Chaos. Hamenygoth, the Eternal Anger. Irgoth, the Unknown Adversary. Kythogathep, the One Entombed. Sharleth, the Ancient Beast. And lastly Vyrlotha, the Eater. Cthulhu grinned before turning as his army of Abyssal Gods followed in suit. Meanwhile within the clearing, Erebus within his Primordial approached the large meadow of the clearing with Kiba in her own armored form following closely. Flanking them was Daedalus, Mizuki, and Herman. Therai and the Seven Princes of Hell were behind with an armada of Demons and Angels above. The Archangels were above the Angels. To the right, were approximately 500 Werewolves, aong with 516 Vampires, then to the left were 15,000 Fears, followed by the 13 Primordials, and the Zodiac Lords. Erebus glanced up, seeing thundering booming across the skies before lightning rained down in front of the allied forces as Odin, Zeus, Ra, Thor, and Indra appeared before them with confident smirks upon their faces. Erebus nodded acknowledging their presence. He walked forward and began a speech, that he wished not for further blood to be spilled, and regrets bringing them along for this war, knowing that many of them may not return alive. And that they must fight and battle with every single ounce of strength they could muster. To strike hard and fast. And show no mercy. The allied forces nodded in understanding before Kiba began to congratulate them for their bravery and courage, and thanks them for aiding them in such a dire and tragic time. Odin then plunged his spear in the ground as it glowed brightly before Ra and Indra combined their abilities before firing a white and orange beam of energy at the sphere as it then form to that of an orb. The orb split up and form portals to the ten dimensions. Erebus elaborated that Cthulhu acquired additional devices to activate, and that these dimensions act as the root of all reality, and once they are activated, their influence will spread and be channeled to Cthulhu. The allied forces split and entered the dimensions, whom bore strange Elditrch appearances, others were barren wastelands, and many were deserts as well. As they approached, pillars of different colors appeared a few miles in front of them, when the spectral figures of the Abyssal Gods formed above them glaring at them. The Abyssal Gods then raised their left hands forming their Elditrch armies of 500,000,000 soldiers. The allied forces armed themselves before charging forward as the others followed in suit within the other dimensions. Thor shouted rearing his hammer as it glowed brightly as he cocked it back, and let it sail, punching the head off one horror as it flew through the air. The group finally made contact as they spread out, taking on the soldiers who began to attack with their blades and began engaging them physically. More emerged from the ground from the Abyssal Gods summoning. Daedalus ducked under the furious swipes of several vampires, slicing their heads off with his hands and mixing in physical attacks. Phobeus used his staff, as he then spun it around his body, constantly batting away the horrors while speed blitzing them, Serena used her arrows of ice as she pierced man of the horrors while Gyos and Ethereus used their abilities of Earth and Fire to crush and burn their enemies. Zeus rammed one vampire, sending him propelled to the others. One attacked Indra but he evaded, then used his immense speed to slash and hack the enemies to bloody bits. Ra dashed around many, grabbing hem by the head twisting their heads clean off. Tossing the bloodied stump away she continued fighting. Herman sliced and diced with his blade as it was gouged in flames while burning them to a crisp, Mizuki used her Fear forms to bite and tear through the horrors. Odin pulled out his spear, slicing Horrors and many of them to ribbons. Thanatos dashed at the head of the group appearing as a white black mist, cutting down the Horrors with his scythes. He turned, spinning in a circle as his cloak waved behind as he sliced a horror down the middle, vivisecting him entirely. The rest of the Zodiac Lords likewise began engaging the horrors, working in perfect tandem. Aries sliced a Horro, while Taurus smashed one and batted one away causing Cancer to decapitate it then kicked a charging one when Leo pounced on it and tore it to shreds. Lucifer and Dracula cut down many of the Edlitrch horros with their swords. Standing back to back the two demonic beings spun their blades around, sometimes exchanging them as they slashed apart the soldiers. The Angels and Demons worked alongside the Vampires and Werewolves as they were engaged in a viscous onslaught of the soldiers. Therai, riding Leviathan, was battling and slaughtering the Horrors, as Satan and Beezlebub aided him while Leviathen used his massive form to ram against countlers soldiers. Mammon created a vortex of silver crows that dashed through the ranks and sliced any Horror to pieces that were caught in their path. Meanwhile, Erebus and Kiba face the mastermind behind it all. In a swift motion the Fear Lords and the Old One collide with strong force with Cthulhu's blade against Erebus' own, followed by an instant parry with Kiba's leg against Cthulhu's hilt of his blade, then suddenly the 10th dimension is bombarded with countless barrage of shock wave explosions blowing away the structures and Earth below as they move with godly speed when their attacks halt with their blades against Cthulhu's twin blades when he slashes and hacks rapidly causing the two to defend and counter with their own slashes. Thor tosses his hammer forward as it pierces and knocks away a long line of the soldiers, before it then returns to him and continues to spin it rapidly around himself using the leash knocking a good porition of them away. Daedalus and Mizuki tear and slash through the armada to get to the machine. Uranus plunges his blade down with powerful force against the ground eradicating countless numbers of the armada that surrounds him while the Hydra battles the Corruption as the force of their blows forms a crater beneath them. Thesis spins his spear around tearing through the Elditrch horrors whilst using his power of the wind to lift them in the air and cause them to combust from the sheer force of the suction power. Several then man bright flashes of light began encircling the Horrors. The flashes of light quickly formed into vicious and swift cutting motions, chopping the soldiers into confetti as blood splattered in the air. The Skyler and Dante watched, in awe as the colossal group of Elditrch creatures were quickly sliced to ribbons by Michael and Gabriel as they appeared before them, swinging their blades once to be rid of the blood then fly upwards, with Skyler and Dante on their backs as they bat away the flying monsters that attempt to attack them while blasting them alongside the Angels. Meanwhile the powerhouse of the team face the Abyssal Gods: Odin against Aryligoth, Uranus against Sharleth, Lucifer and the Seven Princes against Zorgathaph, Indra against Boareth, the Ire against Hamenygoth, the Zodiac Lords against Kythogathep, Daedalus and Mizuki against Igroth, and lastly Ra against Dachuggoth. The Werewolves swarmed Gol-Gorath as they used their immense speed and powerful strength to slaughter the Old One before he scorches and devours many. Alistair and his cohorts face off against the Old One Gloon, evading his corrosive acid attacks while slicing and tearing through his tentacles. Thor clashed his hammer with Nyarlathotep's blade, as the two dashed around the battlefield striking and slashing, their blows devastating as they created powerful shockwaves as a result. Odin spun his spear around parrying and deflecting Aryligoth's attacks then counters with his own as the two move with ungodly speed. Uranus evaded each and everyone of Sharleth's attacks and smashes, appearing as blurs of light then fires optic light energy at her. Lucifer clashed blades with Zorgathaph while the Abyssal God spun his spears around himself parrying and blocking the attacks of the Seven Princes as they converged and swarmed him. Indra swings his nunchaku around, switching with is four arms with lightning fast speed as Boreath blocks each of them with his staff. The powerhouses exhange devestating blows, each one damaging the other however the Abyssal Gods shrug the attacks off as if they were nothing while countering with energy and physical attacks. Meanwhile Kiba and Erebus unleash a flurry of photokinetic and umbrakinetic charged sword attacks as Cthulhu easily parries and blocks with his blades, covered in green energy, their attacks unleashing sparks of energy from the collision, before halting their attacks his elbow and forearm, then counters with his own but they easily parry them. Dracula accompanies his subordinates and the Werewolves to battle Gol-Gorath, he uses his blade to tear through the soldiers before leaping up, engulfed in smoke, then transforms into a massive dragon then fires a beam of red fire alongside the Werewolves as they unleash continuous streams of golden electrical attacks. Thor swings his hammer overhead, before the Crawling Chaos brings up his blade to block it unleashing a wave of power from the attack. He catches a flaming fist from Hermannus, before batting him against Thor. The two stand and attack once more as they combine hammer and flaming blade against Nyarlathotep whom cackles wildly parrying their attacks. The Corruption and the Hydra move about while slashing and tearing through one another obviously equally matched. The Ire and the Convocation converge on Hamenygoth moving with inconceivable speed, booming and powerful shock waves erupting endlessly as they exchange power and physical blows, countering and blocking. Zeus forms a colossal bolt of lightning before tossing it at Kythogathep creating a dome of inferno and electricity. But the Abyssal God appears behind him and swings his blade to when Zeus parries with a bolt of lightning as they exchange powerful blos causing thunderous impacts. The Zodiac Lords combine their might alongside Phobeus, Thalassa, Serena, and Aether to battle Hausthig and Rhan-Teggoth. Rhan-Teggoth attempts to devour the Zodiac Lords while the four Primordials switch weapons as they and the Abyssal God move in circles creating a vortex of energy while attacking and defending with their weapons. Indra spins his nunchaku around rapidly striking the Abyssal God at every angle of his body to which the dark entity parries and deflects rapidly with his blade. Lightning surges from Thor's hammer and flames from Hermannus' blade causing powerful sparks of energy and fire to ignite with each collision of their weapons against Nyarlathotep's blade. Daedalus and Mizuki continue to tear and slash at Igroth whom blocks their attacks and counters. He bats Mizuki away and crushes Daedalus with his fist against the ground creating a colossal shock wave of energy as a result. Erebus deflects an attack before attacking with a jab that Cthulhu evades and counters with a rapid right-hook that Kiba blocks with her forearm, countering with an overhead swipe, Cthulhu blocks by bringing his arm upward halting the attack with his fist, when Erebus swipes with his blade horizontally, Cthulhu brings his blade up facing down to intercept it, as Kiba brings her leg up to which Cthulhu blocks with his hand. The three are locked in a fierce struggle as they move in faint and undefinable blurs with a dome of photokinetic, umbrakinetic, and green energy forming around them. Dracula eventually manages to slay Gol-Gorath by plunging his blade within the Great Old One, and a streak of shadows pour through the deity and spikes jut out, impaling him from within constantly. When the Werewolves use their immense speed to tear through Gol-Gorath. Dracula rushes forward and aids Lucifer and the Seven Princes to aid them against Zorgathaph. Ra spins his staff rapidly firing a beam of solar energy at Dachuggoth as the Abyssal Gods deflects it with a shield. The chaos of the battle continues to wage, with it reaching approximately two hours. Gol-Gorath, Rhan-Teggoth, and Gloon are eventually slain. Thor spins his hammer rapidly, collecting lightning before unleashing a hail of lightning bolts forward as Nyarlathotep spins his blade around deflecting them when he counters with an energy beam as Thor blocks it with his hammer. The armies of the allied forces ward off the Eldtirch soldiers whilst the others battle the Abyssal Gods. Eventually, they discover that the key to destroying the shields that protect the pillars holding the devices are the Abyssal Gods themselves. And so, the allied forces attempt to push back the Abyssal Gods backwards against the shields to destroy it. As they do, they succeed after much effort, when the power of the dark entities grow exponentially. As they push them backwards further against the shields within each of the ten dimensions, the shields weaken and eventually shatter, causing the Abyssal Gods to perish. However, that was proven to be a trick as their power activates the devices and all ten of them fire beams within the skies, when the power is joined and channeled through Cthulhu. Kiba and Erebus jumped backwards, as Cthulhu's eyes snapped open before unleashing a colossal explosion that erupted forth from his body. Before long, they glance around seeing that Cthulhu, the devices and the armies have vanished, however Nyarlathotep remained as he grinned while Thor and Herman glanced around in confusion. They glance upwards, seeing Cthulhu now appearing like a celestial being. His single eye appearing all across the ten dimensions showing his size, as stars and the darkness of space coat his being. Before he then began to initiate his goal. The allied forces gazed upwards, before long Kiba and Erebus glanced at one another then nodded holding their hands and moved towards the sky to face Cthulhu, whom has now transcended the bounderis of Outer God and Primordial. He sits in a meditative position, the ten devices form beams as a hexgonical sphere of energy form around him, while a black hole bigger then himself is created behind him as numerous galaxies surround him. Her body glows before she is engulfed in a brillian flash of white light. The bright light slowly cleared to reveal a colossal sillohette,and an aura that reeked of everything wrong.A large head leaned down,draconian in nature yet it form and shape seemed more skeletal in appearence yet lively as any feral beast,its body was large and lumbering yet the movements as it crawled forward were swift and light,its wings spread and the space behind this abomination fluctuated and tore and formed what a mortal would call a cloud to shroud the creature as if trying to hide the hideous inbalance in nature. The creatures eyes glared upward at its adversary with a burning hatred before letting out a spine tingling exhale akin to a hiss and in a warped, distorted voice that cut through the otherwise silent vacuum it uttered,"Imbalance." Behind her, a Void of Darkness formed as then a colossal and truly unbelievably massive being emerged forth. Behind the swirling and paradoxical mass of unbearable failure, a void forms, swirling as pure and utter darkness assumes creation around it. From the formless void’s gaping maw, there springs an entity. Not an entity such as any you can conceive of, nor I; an entity more primordial than the universe and deities themselves, yet constantly coming into existence even as it is destroyed. It is the Child of Chaos, the Pathway to the Next, the First Born, the Shadow Bringer, the Ender of Light. The darkness shall swallow the land, and in its wake there will follow a storm, as the appetite of nothing expands over existence. From the formless void’s gaping maw, there springs an entity. Which radiates a darkness, that consumes the heart as it is overwhelmed with imbalancing failure. Erebus and Kiba now within their Omega Forms as Imbalance and Void faced the Beyond God Cthulhu as his eyes narrow, his impossibly gargantuan wings spread coating the already colossal rift which continues to eradicate existence itself. His arms spread, with pure and unbearable energy forming in his hands before speaking, "Imbalance that swirls around the Void...I beseech thee...to prove thy corroboration of my own failure, and form the Path of Darkness before thy." The two oblige when Imbalance unleashes a enormously powerful roar that echos through the regions of space before they charge forward before Beyond Cthulhu begins to toss and hurl planets and suns against the Omega Fears, to which they evade or either destroy with their godly enhanced attacks. Meanwhile, the allied forces face off against the Crawling Chaos, whom is no longer holding back under Cthulhu's command. The Fears numbers were now up to 10,000, the Vampires being 45, and the Werewolves reduced to 58, as they slowly approached the Crawling Chaos, assuming battle stances and preparing for battle. Nyarlathotep merely cackled in anticipation before swinging his blade around then jamming it in the ground. Runic symbols appeared upon the flat side of the blade, glowing a bright orange color before Nyarlathotep uttered an Elditrch sentence before then his body begins to glow a crimson color, when a mask emerges from his hand, followed by many other masks to which the swirl around him, their speed increases as the Crawling Chaos is engulfed in a swirling vortex of masks, black and red lightening circulating it. The vortex slowly shifts into that of a massive orb of masks as it compacts. Moments later, a mighty explosion of energy erupts knocking back a good portion of the allied forces whom were significantly weakened by their last battles, as it rocks the very dimension. Thor, Daedalus, and the others moved their arms away from their eyes due to the explosion being bright and powerful when Nyarlathotep emerged: his form remaining the same, but with a slight bulk to his fleshy muscle tone, masks covering his forearms, sides, legs, chest, shoulders, and a large mask on his back. All of them in the same coloration of his dark grey 'skin'. Tendrils sway slowly behind him, with the spectral forms of his avatars behind him, his long tentacle-like head appears to have a white tint which darkens when it reaches his chest. Thor smirked before he commanded the others to attack as the allied forces adanced when Nyarlathotep wielded his blade and charged with mighty speed. Immense chaos ensues, with the Faceless God spinning and twirling his blade around his body parrying and deflecting the attacks from the deities and supernatural creatures of the night, he shoves a few back, evading their attacks and slashes before countering by bifurcating a few Vampires or decapitating the Werewolves, or blasting the Zodiac Lords away with energy from his hands, simultaneously parrying and countering with his blade, his slender form easily evading their attacks. Beyond Cthulhu, swings his multiple limbs around, seated within a Buddhist position before he begins to toss multiple planets at Void and Imbalance. The two Omega Fears use their enhanced speed to evade the oncoming planets, being thrown as if they were nothing but baseballs. Void blasts the planets reducing them to dust using his void umbrakinesis. Imbalance phases through a planet then absorbs the energy of a tossed sun, then redirects the solar energy back, decimating a few oncoming planets as well. Meanwhile, Nyarlathotep ducks under a swipe before decapitating a Fear, then evades an energy blast from Odin before deflecting another whilst countering with his own energy blasts as the deities parry them, he turns to black a strong attack from Daedalus before Dracula unleashes a swath of viscous attacks all of which the Crawling Chaos parries without effort then kicks him away as he collides against Lucifer. Nyarlathotep redirects the attacks from the Primordials against oncoming Angels and Demons, before multiple tendrils and arms erupt from his back, forming into colossal hulking arms, then charging energy in each hand as they fire against the Zeus and the other deities, whilst also blocking Thor and Hermannus' sword attacks, before parrying an attack from Artume and the Corruption, then blasts them away as they collide against Zeus and Ra, Indra clashes his nunchuku against one of the large arms. Beyond Cthulhu hurls a colossal planet, three times the size of Jupiter towards Void and Imbalance. Void growls before he rears his multiple arms backwards, charging dark matter within each fist, as they are enshrouded in a jet black orb of darkness, casting a negative ambient glow and aura as he races towards the planet. With a deep and tremendously powerful primal roar, he punches the planet with unfathomabe force, creating a shock wave that rocks it to its core. Void then basically pierces the planet through, before it is completely decimated by igniting in a fierce explosion as Void emerges from the rubble unharmed. Leo brings out his massive bladed hammer, before the Zodiac Lord swings and bats Nyarlathotep with great force towards Thor, the Thunder God responds by knocking the Crawling Chaos away with a mighty electrokinetically charged swipe with his own hammer towards the Corruption whom impales him with his tendrils then towards Zeus as he then forms a massive bolt of lightning then tosses it at Nyarlathotep, colliding and igniting a savage explosion. However, that did not seem to slow the Crawling Chaos down as he slowly stands, shrugging the attacks off. Beyond Cthulhu's tentacles then began to fire streams of destructive energy which completely incinerates any planet caught in its path. Void and Imbalance once again use their enhanced speed to easily avoid the beams of golden energy, Void charged forward roaring with tremendous fury. As they were close enough, they noticed that they were microscopic in size comparison to Beyond Cthulhu. They began to unleash a hailstorm of godly enhanced photokinetic and umbrakinetic attacks, mainly being spheres and beams as they collide against Beyond Cthulhu, but shrugs them off as they were nothing while countering by hurling planets and suns at them. Nyarlathotep spins his blade above his head, creating an arc of red energy before slamming it down, but instead of blasting the allied forces backwards and damaging them, it causes the ground to quake and rumble violently as if he had summoned a being. The allied forces glance around nervously, before the ground behind Nyarlathotep caves beneath as a colossal creature emerges behind. The creature was massive, standing approximately 335 feet in height, possessed multiple elongated necks much like a Hydra, and with the heads resembling canines, but with eyes in the pattern of an arachnid. It had approximately six legs, with three long prehensile tails ending with heads of snakes, maws formed across its sides as it then released an awful piercing roar. The allied forces tensed immediately, this was truly a battle like no other. Lucifer and the Seven Princes alongside the Archangels converge on the creature while the rest of the allied forces continue to attack Nyarlathotep whom cackles. Meanwhile, Void and Imbalance realize that they have not damaged Beyond Cthulhu, but soon Void discovers that in technicality, that is not Beyond Cthulhu, but rather a second body which acts as a fortress which Cthulhu's true body resides within. They both grab their hands, combining their energies into a mixture before a colossal spectral hand forms out of dark matter and light energy. They dash towards the Beyond Cthulhu fortress, rearing backwards as they gather energy enhancing the force and power as they roar with powerful ferocity and unleash an unbelievably devastating blow against Beyond Cthulhu's hand creating a shock wave which, despite Beyond Cthulhu's size making galaxies appear as though they were small, spreads out to his neck. Cracks form from their impact when it shatters after a few moments as they enter, light engulfing them both. Meanwhile, Odin and Ra combine their attacks while slashing at Nyarlathotep to which the Outer God parries and deflects the Norse and Egyptian gods' endless barrage of swipes and slashes causing massive sparks to ignite from the force and the energy from the blades. He phases through them before blasting them backwards, with his void-like face appearing behind his head. Daedalus lunges at Nyarlathotep but instead, the Crawling Chaos forms a portal to which the Monster Child gets sucked through, and lands on Mizuki and Serena. Dracula uses his shadows as they rise and form into spikes then spear Nyarlathotep to which the Outer Gods laughs at and waves his blade creating a colossal wave of red energy to which Dracula evades by becoming a black mist. Meanwhile Lucifer, and the other Princes of Hell dash around the large beast that Nyarlathotep summoned, as they use their respective might to blast at the creature when its multiple heads attempts to ensnare them with its fierce maws. Nyralthotep, without even looking, halts an attack from Thor and Hermannus by bringing his blade up behind him, before turning and swinging his large claws at Indra to which the Hindu deity evades and begins to strike and attack at the Crawling Chaos with his nunchaku, swinging them around rapidly with lightning fast speed, but to no avail as he simply parries the attacks with his additional arms wielding spears whilst countering with his own. Meanwhile, Kiba and Erebus were currently walking on what appears to be water, yet it was not emitting any waves of sort as if it were solid ground. In the far distance, appeared to be an early morning with the clouds a bluish purple coloration, and the realm appeared to be endless. Erebus and Kiba realized that they were within their normal Fear forms, however, they could feel the power of their Omega Forms coursing through their veins. Erebus deduced that this realm does not apply to the laws of physics and exists outside of the chronological dimension of the universe. They halt when they encounter a large pillar of golden energy erupting a few feet away them. When it dissipates revealing Cthulhu in his Ascended form. His legs were replaced with large tentacles, his upper body remained humanoid, with his eyes glowing a bright orange. His body was coated with stars, and the regions of space but in an orange color, showing his celestial form. The two tense slightly, when Cthulhu begins to explain his cause upon why he is performing such a destructive act. Knowing that to achieve Order is through Chaos. However, Kiba believes otherwise as she counters by saying that she is aware of what it is like to lose a family, and that no one is capable of enduring it. She attempted to convince Cthulhu that there was another way, but unfortunately, the Ascended Old One was ravaged by emotion and conflict due to the fact that Kiba has claimed nothing can be truly perfect even through means of realiy manipulation. Knowing this, Kiba and Erebus draw their blades, charging them with power, as Cthulhu draws his own twin blades, now being even more imposing in appearance. The two Fear Lords charge as their blades collide against Cthulhu's own unleashing a powerful shock explosion. Meanwhile, the allied forces continue to battle against the might of the Crawling Chaos. The tides of battle shifting continuously between them that it seemed endless. The Corruption was blasted alongside Artume and Zeus. The latter soon aided the two to stand, and the Corruption knew that they are unable to defeat the Outer God lest they destroy the heart. They were currently battling against the Outer God within another dimension, as the clashing of weapons and the parrying and blasting of energy riddled the entire battle ground, with numerous Fears and other beings were scattered and laid on the ground in defeat. Daedalus delivers a punch against Nyarlathotep's rib, then stomach, neck, and head. But the Crawling Chaos chuckles before countering and punching Daedalus in the stomach with devastating force as he is propelled through the sky. Nyarlathotep adds further damage by firing an orb of red energy that collides against Daedalus mid-air as he rockets through the sky and collides against a distant moon, the resulting impact from the orb decimates half of the moon. Leviathan opens his mouth, with Satan opening his palm as they both colossal orbs of swirling heat energy before firing against the beast creating an explosion and a pillar of flames that expands for hundreds of miles, Beelzebub and Therai extend their hands out as the flames are absorbed through them, before it enshrouds their arms as they form spectral demonic scaly arms. The palms of the arms open and unleash a barrage of fire spheres at the creature, while Lucifer swings his blade down summoning orbs of energy to rain down at the creature like meteorites. Gabriel and Raphael stood back to back, swinging their blades around, slicing and tearing through the small creatures being spawned from the maws of the colossal beast. Meanwhile Cthulhu uses his four arms to switch between while attacking with both the blades and his fists all charged with strong golden energy as Erebus and Kiba parry and deflect the switching blades and energy attacks with their blades as sparks of energy ignite from their rapid collision while Erebus uses his own additional arms to block and counter Cthulhu's physical attacks as they dash around the realm rapidly. Cthulhu shoves them backwards, before a pillar of energy engulfs him, and they are propelled backwards by a wave of energy. Cthulhu then forms orbs with runic symbols embedded against them, before they then unleash a constant barrage of energy bullets at them. The Omega Fears evade rapidly, and using their blades to deflect them. Erebus commands Kiba to destroy the orbs while he parries the attacks. Kiba leaps high in the air before she vanishes, lines of blue light form around the orbs and become viscious sword slashes which instantly eradicate the orbs creating and explosion of energy as Kiba appears holding her blade low. Cthulhu causes the pillar to erupt and push Kiba away, but Erebus soon appears above Cthulhu, when he rears back as his Greek symbol of darkness appears behind him in sigil as it circulates rapidly when he is enshrouded by dark energy and then fires a hail storm of umbrakinetic energy at Cthulhu, before he forms larger orbs of dark energy that circle around Cthulhu and impact with a powerful explosion under the command of Erebus when he plunges his blade down in the ground. Thor spins his hammer, collecting lightning as Hermannus and Mizuki alongside the Primordials add further power to it creating an immensely massive fiery sphere of white, yellow, red, and bluish energy circulated with streaks of lightning before they all fling it forward with a mighty roar. Nyarlathotep lifts his blade up, glowing vibrantly with power, then spins it above his head rapidly, the spectral forms of his avatars all roar before they swirl around the collective energy, when it then expands and elongates upwards transforming into a gargantuan vortex of swirling crimson energy, circulated by streams of black and dark red lightening. The clouds gather and circle around the the vortex as the wind picks up greatly. He flings his blade forward as the vortex clashed against the sphere, creating an energy induced explosion of truly unfathomable proportions. The two attacks continued to push against one another as the winds were being generated violently, while the Crawling Chaos cackled with insanity, as the Thor, Hermmanus, Odin, Zeus, the Corruption, and the others pushed forward with all their might gritting their teeth. Powerful gusts of wind continue to ravage the battlefield around them as they push against the titanic orb of energy against the vortex, black bolts of lightning along with sparks of ember swirl around them. Category:Blog posts